


Desperation

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Desperation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Sacrificing!Jaskier, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen Affected!Geralt, Sexual Tension, Smut, not actually noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaskier is being super-helpful when one of Geralt's jobs goes awry. ;)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, sp!Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous, Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
